DuPain Love
by evelynn7
Summary: Sabine Cheng and Tom DuPain met for the first time. See how their love will flourish.


DuPain Love

Alya enters to "Tom and Sabine´s Boulangerie Patisserie " located on 12 Rue Gotlib in the 21st arrondissement of Paris , France.

She is looking for her friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but instead is greeted by her mother, Mrs Sabine Cheng .

-Marinette is almost ready, said Mrs Sabine . Have a croissant, while you wait, on the house.

-Auhm! Thesfhe areph wgonderfufphl! Said Alya with her mouth full. Your bread is amazing!, she said, gobbling down her mouthful.

-Thank you! Said Mrs. Sabine But it was Mr. Tom´s baking after all.

-"You are so lucky to be able to taste his baking every day". Replied Alya.

-" I am luckier to be able to be by his side everyday", Said Mrs. Sabine with a sweet voice .

-Ahh! Soo sweet ! Squealed Alya. By the way, how did you two meet?

-NOOOOOO! Said Marinette, running down the stairs! No! Alya, don´t get her started! She will tell you the whole story! And i have Heard her 1000 times!

-Ohh, Marinette is like you dont know me, said Alya moving her head to one side to another with her index finger in the air. You know i always follow a good story.

-Arghhh! We will be late for the movies ! Complained Marinette

-Nah! We will catch the next one. Alyia inquired. They are playing that one every hour. This is way juicier.

I´ll get us some tea then, come in! Said Mrs Cheng, grabbing some delicate porcelain teacups. We don´t have so many customers today anyway.

I lived in China, My family was very traditional and made a living harvesting tea leaves . We had a big orchard and tea fields. We also were trained in our family´s martial art . I was expected to get married to a Chinese man, to take care of the farm. I wasn´t satisfied. I wanted to see the world , i wanted to see new landscapes . I practiced martial arts everyday, and was invited to a regional showcase which i won easily. They gave a medal and a written diploma. The next showcase was in Paris, France, to represent my country .

I spoke to my parents and asked to go there . At first they were reluctant , but agreed when i said i was going to use my savings and will represent my country proudly.

When i arrived to Paris, I arrived to the Charles de Gaulle airport .

I was dazzled by the lights, the beautiful buildings and pristine streets. Used to the countryside, i lost my way, even if i had a map. I only spoke bad English and not a single little bit of French.

I was frustrated and didnt even know how to ask for help. I managed to mutter:

-PParis, Nord Villepinte exposition center please. ..With the map in my hands . I spent several minutes like this.

Then suddenly, a handsome tall man , with a hint of a beard and moustache appeared .

-Can i help you? He asked with a worried voice.

Yes! PPlease! She said. Come, i will guide you , He said, grabbing her hand.

It was the first time a man grabbed her hand and she was blushed. He didn´t notice this.

They grabbed a taxi to the convention center.

-What a coincidence! I´m going to the convention center aswell. It must be fate. I´m Tom by the way.

-I´m SSabine she said. Avoiding eye contact. She noticed that that he had baking elements in his bag. Are you a Baker?

-Yes! I love baking! I going to show minimalist beautiful baking methods in the convention. He kept talking about baking until they arrived to the convention center. Sabine tried to pay for the cab , but Tom paid for her. -Where do you have to go?

-Martial arts convention. Sabine answered.

-Can i see your program? Tom asked. Sabine showed her a sheet with her program. Mmm, your show is before mine! Can i see you? He asked with sparkling eyes.

Yes! She said blushing.

Ok! See you there! Here. Here´s my program. Come and see me to my baking stand when you are done!

It was time for Sabine´s martial arts show. Tom was in the front row.

The first contestant was a girl that hit herself with the nunchakus and didnt do a good performance at all.

The next contestant was Sabine. Her name was announced.

Action music was playing , she was concentrated and looked beautiful in her traditional outfit. She looked serious . The first one was a series of movements with the Bo Staff. Her movements were close to perfection. They were followed by the nunchakus and the Steel Sai. Perfect aswell. For the end Sabine used very Sharp swords. Tom was worried for a moment there and grabbed the seat very tightly.

She recieved the first place medal and a diploma. She noticed Tom in the front row. She was happy there was someone to see her. Her family couldn´t affort to go to Paris with her.

He approached to her. I have to get ready my baking stand. Come with me so you don´t get lost! He grabbed her hand again . It felt soft and warm. She like it . Didn´t resist it .

She sat infront of his stand. He worked for a baking chain. Le Grenier à Pain (Caulaincourt store).

He set the stand ready and started baking. He looked so concentrated in his work . It started to smell very good . She started to notice his strong baking arms and noticed that he looked handsome to her.

She waited until all the bread was sold.

-Ufff he exclaimed. It was tiring but it was fun. It is my dream to open a bakery some day.

He looked so full of hope. He offered a _tarte citron_.

She tasted the crispy hazelnut biscuit, that matched perfectly with the fluffy , spongy lemon cream on the top. It left a little acidic and at the same time sweet and creamy taste in her mouth. She could feel the love it was made with.

Mhmmm! 真棒 zhēn bàng! She said. Excellent!. She licked her fingers in delight.

And i made this for you: He gave him a blue berry tartalette. "Blue berries as blue as your hair". He said.

She ate it too.

Well, where should i take you now? What? She didnt understand.

Where? He pointed her map.

-Hotel Campanile Villepinte please. They left together.

Master Wang Fu was watching far away. He said:

-They are meant for eachother. While munching a freshly baked croissant.

To Boris Lumé and Mihona


End file.
